My Favorite Color Is You
by UnwieldyInk
Summary: 14 days of kisses- day 9- shoulder kiss! (sorry i missed the past few days!)


It was well past noon when Will knocked on Nico's cabin door, but of course, he had to wake Nico up anyways.

His boyfriend was huddled under a pile of blankets when Will quietly let himself in. Nico's hair was strewn across his pillow, his mouth hanging open as he snored quietly. Will rolled his eyes, but he knew that Nico could never fall asleep for more than twenty minutes at a time until the sun rose. Still, 1PM was excessive. Will stepped forward and shook Nico gently. He'd barely touched the son of Hades when Nico bolted upright, his eyes snapping open. Will stepped away, holding his hands up defensively. Nico seemed to relax when he saw that it was only Will.

"Sorry," he said. "Reflexes."

"Someone slept well," Will said.

Nico yawned, glancing at the clock hanging above his door. "Oh, jeez, I guess I did. Is it really that late?"

"Yep." Will put his hands on his hips, intending to roll his eyes at Nico, but he was stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Nico didn't have a shirt on. That was new.

"Since when do you sleep shirtless?" Will burst out without thinking. Nico glanced down at himself and laughed a little.

"Why do you care, Solace?" Nico asked, sort of teasing. Then he shrugged. "I dunno. It was hot last night."

Will nodded. "Ah." He tried his best not to notice that thin white scar that arced beneath Nico's ribs, or his too-prominent collarbone, or his arms. Gods, his arms. Will took one look at Nico's hard, defined biceps, and gave up on not-noticing completely.

"So, uh, do you want breakfast? Or lunch, I guess?" Will asked, trying to change the subject as he tore his eyes away from Nico's arms. "Um, I can go check if the dining hall has any leftove-"

"Nah, I'm good." Nico made no move to stand up from where he was seated on the bed, and his hand trailed invitingly across the empty space next to him. "Do you wanna, um…?" He blinked groggily, but patted the spot next to him.

Will sat. "It's time to get up," he said. "We should get you out of the house- er, cabin."

"Nooooo." Nico flopped back onto his bed. "I'm still tired."

"You were just asleep for, like, seven hours."

"Well, I wanna make it ten. Or maybe twenty-four."

Will did roll his eyes now. "Ha ha. Seriously, though. I have to go do a shift at the infirmary later, and I want to spend some time with you before."

"Who says we can't spend time with each other here?" Nico asked.

"Me sitting here while you take a nap is not quality time."

Nico sat back up. "I didn't say we had to sleep." He leaned against Will. "We could do… other things."

"Uh-huh…" Will said slowly, eyeing Nico's hand resting on his thigh. "And what would be these 'other things' you propose we do instead?"

Nico hid a smile. "Hm. I don't know. Can you think of anything?" He rested his chin on Will's shoulder.

"We could play a board game," Will said innocently. But when Nico's fingers looped through some of Will's curls, his heart rate sped up.

"A game…" Nico repeated. Will could feel Nico's breath on his neck. "I like _that _idea."

Will turned his head to face Nico. He hadn't realized how close they'd gotten; when he turned, their noses almost bumped. "But what kind of game?" Nico mused. Will's hands drifted to Nico's sides.

"I don't know," Will whispered. "We could…um…" Will got distracted by Nico very obviously staring at Will's lips. Nico's eyes snapped back up to Will's, but he smiled.

Finally, Will couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward, closing the gap between them.

Nico's hands came to cup Will's face as they kissed, and Will placed his own hands on top of Nico's. Will started gliding his hands up Nico's arms, hovering over the werewolf scars on Nico's biceps. The wounds had healed up, but left behind masses of scar tissue, still arranged in the lines Lycaon's claws had dug. Will cupped the scars and pulled away from the kiss.

"These ones," Will said. "These scars. Do they still hurt?"

Nico shook his head, diving forward for Will's lips again, but Will held back. "Hey, I'm talking!"

"Sorry."

Will laughed. "My, my, Di Angelo, you're eager today. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were in love with me or something."

Nico blushed. "Shut up."

Will laughed again. He drew his thumb across Nico's scars, then pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I love you, too," he hummed into Nico's skin.

"You'd better," Nico said jokingly. He pulled Will's chin up to his own and kissed him again.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Sorry for the self promo but I was nominated for a solangelo contest thing on tumblr! You can find the details on my tumblr unwieldyink, voting closes Feb 13! If you guys could vote for my fics that would be pretty amazing! But of course vote for whoever you think deserves it.**


End file.
